gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Aber Rindt
is a fictional character in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Aber is an A-Laws commander in Season 2 who specializes in mop-up operations. Personality & Character Aber is overall a shrewd military man that hides behind power to compensate for his small courage. His confidence and bravery is relative to the success rate of a mission. When he is at an advantage, he displays much bravado, carrying a narcissistic attitude, showing-off, and belittles those he feel inferior to him. However, when things go bad, he is quick to cower and expects those under his command to help him in desperate situations. He often relies on the talents of other people to help him succeed in his career, but shows no appreciation for those under his command. Being a shrewd survivalist and tactician, he always make sure to attack the enemy in overwhelming force to ensure victory; however he often underestimates his enemies. He's a poor tactician as he lacks imagination and foresight beyond the scope of his own strategies. Skills & Abilities As a soldier, Aber is trained in basic military unarmed combat, use in various fire-arms, mobile suit piloting, ship piloting, and a strong understanding of war tactics. Aber is a high ranking commander of A-Laws and has command over their mobile suit forces and resources. His greatest strength is search & destroy missions. He's good at figuring out the enemy's movements and their next likely appearance. While good at figuring out where the enemy will be, he's poor at fighting and anticipating the enemy's movements; he often uses overwhelming force to compensate his lack of understanding of combat tactics. History Defend the Orbital Elevators In the year 2309 A.D., Aber Rindt was placed in charge of a military force using new Baikal-class battleships to defend the Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations's Orbital Elevator from Fon Spaak's terrorist attack using asteroids. Using data provided by Ribbons Almark, it was believed that the terrorist's intention was to ram the propelled asteroids into the orbital elevator, thus destroying it. Aber Rindt deployed his ships in a formation that would protect the orbital elevator, but would not be able to stop the asteroids should their course altered to be dropped on Earth. However Aber Rindt was out-maneuvered as Fon Spaak detonated the asteroids well before they could be shot down, creating a debris field that blocked out the sun's light enough that the orbital elevator could not produce electricity. Once Rindt became aware of the true objective he ordered ships, older Virginia-class and EDI-40-II Laohu class ships, to be deployed to protect the other two orbital elevators. However the orders were too late. Search & Destroy Celestial Being Underwater Assault Rindt commands the attack on the Celestial Being flagship, CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2. He had the Trilobite ambush the ship, before having their carrier launch chemical bombs but his strategy was thwarted by Celestial Being's tactical forecaster, Sumeragi Lee Noriega. He and his crew would have been killed by the 00 Gundam, if not for the timely arrival of Mr. Bushido. Because of such a humiliating defeat and the loss of Trilobite, he is forced to be a co-command with Kati Mannequin. Wiping out Katharon & CB Blockade When the A-Laws headquarters decide to attack the Katharon base in Rub' al Khali with the automatons, he simply tells Kati that there is no need to feel sympathy for them. After the massacre, Rindt went over to Sergei Smirnov air carrier, reprimanding him for letting a supposed Katharon agent, Saji Crossroad, go. He slaps Smirnov, to which the regular soldiers object, but Lindt reminds them that the A-Laws are of higher authority and don't answer to rank. After Soma Peries is declared KIA, he gives the Ahead Smultron to Louise Halevy. Second Strike & Unexpected Escape During the strategy planning, he prepares a squad to follow his plan, but Kati Mannequin changes part of it. Captain Revive Revival deferred to her judgment, taking into consideration of Celestial Being's Trans-Am System. As the A-Laws attempt to surround Ptolemy, it used Trans-Am from three of its Gundams to ascend into the atmosphere, using the blasts from Trilobite missiles as an initial speed boost. Mobile suits squadrons attempt to shoot it down, only for Ptolemy to retaliate, shooting them down. Revive was waiting in the stratosphere with his Gadessa, using its GN Mega Launcher to push Ptolemy off its course by three degrees. This brought it right in the past of Lieutenant Colonel Lee Zhejiang's ship, right as their Trans-Am was up. However, 00 Gundam was launched during atmospheric exit, taking Zhejiang by surprise, killing him. Defend Memento Mori & Death Rindt is later reassigned to supervise the use of the A-Laws' new superweapon, Memento Mori, which would be their ultimate weapon against any countries who don't answer to the Federation and any Katharon bases. The first target was the Kingdom of Suille, then the Richiera Kingdom military base, before turning it on a Katharon interception fleet. Just then, Celestial Being came into the fray. Lindt was delighted, as they had the opportunity to eliminate Celestial Being. His forces fired at Ptolemy, forcing it into firing range. Once the target was in sight, Memento Mori fired, seemingly annihilating the ship. Rindt was about to gloat about his victory and the task left to finish off 00 when he learns that Ptolemy had avoided the beam with Trans-Am. His ships attempted to intercept, but their shots are blocked by Cherudim's shield bits. Once Ptolemy got close enough to the superweapon, Seravee used a hyper burst sphere to blow a hole in Memento Mori, followed by a salvo of GN missiles. Rindt noticed that that they lacked firepower, not enough to penetrate Memento Mori's electromagnetic light resonance chamber; He was proven wrong when Cherudim accurately sniped it, destroying Memento Mori. Debris from the explosion slammed into Rindt's carrier, killing him. Picture Gallery Aber Rindt.jpg|Aber Rindt File:Arba Lindt.jpg|Gundam 00 - Second Season - Aber Rindt Notes & Trivia *Andrew Toth (English Voice Actor) also played Clotho Buer in Gundam SEED. *Aber Rindt, Judau Ashta, and Gates Capa share the same Japanese voice actor Kazuki Yao, making this the first time since Gundam ZZ where Yao provided the voice of a character in the Gundam series. References External links *Arba Lindt on Wikipedia